Sans vs Ermac
'Description: ' Undertale Vs Mortal Kombat which one of these two telekinetic users will be the winner and which one will die and which will live find out in this battle! 'Introduction: ' Wiz: telekinsis the ability to move objects with your mind and these two combatants are the best of these two in their worlds and they use it for combat and to use strategies involving telekinesis! Boomstick: Ermac the red ninja with telekinetic powers in the tournament of mortal kombat Wiz: and sans the pun loving skeleton who is lazy and telekinetic master of his own world Boomstick: he's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: our job is to analyze their weapons armors and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Ermac:' (*Cue The Pit (Mk1 genesis): '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUAxFhJt5Xk)' '''Wiz: in the realm of mortal kombat he is one of few telekinetic users and in this battle we are using ermac.' Boomstick: ermac is a ninja who's main fighting style is energy attacks and telekensis and melee fist and foot combat attacks. Wiz: he uses telekensis to slam people on the ceiling and the floor once for combo purposes which is called telekinetic slam and he can shoot a green projectile to harm enemies from a distance and it's called Hado-Energy. Boomstick: he can use dive bomb to float in the air with his telekinetic abilities and then do a dive kick which slams their stomach and causing them to be damaged and he has his air ball which is throwing a energy ball in the air and trapping them in hado-energy is like being tied up but for a short time and then it wears off, and he can do basic punches, kicks, roundhouse kicks, uppercuts and other basic attacks that other mortal kombat characters have ' '''Wiz: now time for his X-Ray attacks which he only has two the first is his: canonball slam which he rises you in the air with his telekensis and slams you on the floor hard which injuries your skull and he floats above you and canon balls on your back fracturing it ' '''Boomstick: it must be just as painful as taco bell night with your friends or might even be worse Wiz: Boomstick! you know that we could be sued and copyrighted for doing that joke! Boomstick: but still it's worth to be sued and copyrighted for that joke Wiz: well whatever, anyways his final and second X-ray attack is "We are Many" where he pushes you into the wall and he floats in the air with his telekinetic attack and he headbutts your skull which can crack it and dropkicks your neck which can combust your spine and then he stomps on your skull more and it fractures it so much to the point where you would be in the hospital for months or years or even have it for the rest of your life. Boomstick: now for the final information on him is his fatalities, his fatalities are, telekinetic slams where he slams the combatant four or three times on the ceiling and floor and they explode and he has a decapitating uppercut which is self-explanatory and he has his telekinetic tear where he lifts you in the air and he uses his telekinetic powers to tear your limbs off and then after he does so he stops using telekensis and thus your body falls on the floor crippled with his fatality the mind over splatter it's the same as telekinetic tear but after he does tear your limbs off he slams your skull onto the ground which makes your skull so destroyed that it's no longer existing and with his pest control fatality he can turn you tiny and stomps on you killing you, that reminds of duke nukem for some reason maybe he took inspiration from that Wiz: well his last two fatalities are innerworkings which is him twisting your limbs with his telekinetic capabilities and he rips your inner organs from your mouth and he squishes your inner organs and finally slams it on the floor destroying it, that's more brutal than any other fatality that he has done thus far i think i felt my stomach feeling sick, with his head out fatality it's the same has decapitating uppercut except it's using telekenetic powers to rip your spine off not uppercutting but this twist is he slams the head inside the body and tears the chest off with that same head and he keeps it as a trophy it's still not as messed up as his inner workings fatality but it's cool Boomstick: once you fight this red telekinetic ninja welp expect a very terrible time in his battle and might even die by his telekensis Ermac: We are many, You are one. We will destroy you! 'Sans': (*Cue: song that might play when you fight sans: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4VNZdsjveE)' '''Wiz: Sans is a pun loving skeleton who is lazy and is the older brother of papyrus he loves his brother and ketchup and grillby's' Boomstick: the reason he is lazy is because his world has been reset a lot of times since he knows about SAVE files and LOAD files he thinks nothing he does matters because it'll all start from all over again and thus making it pointless to try. Wiz: just because he is lazy doesn't mean he is easy to defeat, when you do genocide and kill all the monsters steal his ketchup and kill his brother you reach to the judgement hall and you fight him which he is no push-over ''' '''Boomstick: he has karmic retribution which means it can remove invincibility slowly and it only works when the bad karma outweigh the good karma, he's got bones to impale you with, gaster blasters which shoots energy blasts at you and he can turn your soul from red or blue depending on which attack he uses. Wiz: indeed boomstick, he turns your soul blue for telekinetic attacks for the most part and for impale with blue and to hit you with blue ones which work the same as regular bones except if you stay still it does no damage and he does jumpcuts to get you off guard and lose he also a special attack which is nothing so pretty much making you and him stay there forever and if you try to escape he will put you back into his original position ''' '''Boomstick: he must have high stats and a lot HP and- *checks stats and finds out results Stats: Sans 1 ATK 1 DEF 1 The Easiest enemy can only deal one damage 1 ''' '''Boomstick: If he is the easiest enemy WHY DOES HE DODGE EVERY SINGLE ATTACK I DEAL DOES THIS GUY EVER GET HIT!? Wiz: yes but after he gets tired out and then when he's sleeping you can attack him which he dodges but then you stay on the attack button and hit him as he's speaking, which is rude might Boomstick: by the way he slams you into the bullet box aka the arena you are in until you take the maximum of 38 damage that's like a crazy ex-wife who will kill everyone just so she can get back with her ex-husband who divorced her for being a crazy Bitch Wiz: i guess you can say that, i guess? Boomstick: you don't wanna mess with this skeleton or you might end up having a bad time Sans: *here, i'll give you some advice about fighting my brother. *don't *capice? ''' '''Intermission: Wiz: alright our combatants are set we will settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!! Pre-fight: (*Cue Lavender Town theme from pokemon R/B/Y: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLFW2t3JDzY)' '''Ermac: *does a decapitating uppercut and then after decapitating toriel he enters the judgement hall and walks to the end while holding the toriel's decapitated head and walks and stops walking and then camera pans to sans*' Sans: Hey you've been busy huh? welp do you think that the even the worst of people can change? welp if you step over that-''' '''Ermac: *Steps forward twice and kicks a decapitated goat mama's skull into the wall* Sans: welp this why you're a rip off of other ninja's and you're gonna have a bad time, It's a beautiful day outside the birds are singing the flowers are blooming on days like these ninja's like you... Should be burning in hell. ' '*music stops for sans' intro attack* Sans: *uses telekensis to throw ermac into a impaling bones which ermac dodges it with his mystic float and he dodges the bone maze and snaps his fingers to summon gaster blasters and it hits him but he dodged the last one with that gaster blaster hit sans used his karma retribution on ermac to deal the poison effect on him but ermac didn't know and then sans looked at ermac with a shrug* Welp... you've done a pretty terrible job at defeating me aren't you? (Cue Megalovania metal remix: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMNLy67ihY4)' '*Sans and ermac got in their battle stance preparing for battle*''' Fight: *The announcer said "Fight" then the battle officially began* Ermac: *Uses hado-energy for a energy ball attack to be thrown at sans and he dodged and he looked shocked but his eyes are the only thing showing this emotion* Sans: did ya really think i was gonna stand there and take it? *summons bones from the floor uses telekinisis to lift the bones and throws them at ermac* Ermac: *uses telekinetic slam to slam the bones thrown at him and they break and shatter in front of sans* ' '*The view changes to the undertale battle screen and ermac is represented as the blue soul* Sans: *summons bones covering the entire floor and ermac is on a platform with bones moving up and down with a gap so you can pass through it is showing the platform is moving to the right at normal speeds while the bones are going slightly faster than the platform* *blue soul aka ermac moves through the gap and gets by the second bone and it the platform goes to the left and gets hit by the second bone and moves through the gap well and fine* *view transitions back to normal with a cool effect and the camera shows ermac and sans fighting* Ermac: *uses the dive kick to injure sans's skull in the air but sans grabs him and throws him into bones which damage ermac but doesn't kill him* Sans: *Traps ermac in a bone cage that doesn't kill ermac but instead just makes him trapped* *Sans walking away without a care and then a green spirit/ghost like aura appears from the cage* (*Cue mortal kombat theme song: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxsNnUAyfd4)' '*The bones flies off to the walls shattering which shows ermac with green spirit/ghost like aura looking at sans ready and sans looks back in shock but is too determined to give up*''' *Ermac rushes at sans doing punches kicks knees and elbows and using axe to attack does a uppercut and roundhouse kick and finally a dive kick but sans dodges them all and showing sweat drops* Sans: we can end all this violence and do peace it's a hard choice to make but believe me it'll make our lives easier can we all forget about this and become friends, ameigo whatcha say? *Ermac thinks for a bit and then tries to attack with hado-enegry sans thinking he'll be easily attackable but he dodges* Sans: prepare for this attack then! *makes a jumpcut which is turning the place pure black for a second and attacks are ready for him which this attack is a bone maze which ermac passes through with no damage done and he see's four giant gaster blasters on the top left right and bottom of the bullet box and gets blasted by them* *Sans slams ermac into the ceiling with bones to impale him but Ermac floats away from the bone impalement with mystic float same repeats 3 times but in different parts of the bullet box then sans throws ermac into bone maze which he dodges just fine then the bone pillars gets him off guard and gets damaged by them and the gaster blaster wheel hits him every single one of them and gets slammed into the bulletbox's ceilings walls and floors 38 times* Ermac: *barely standing and see's sans's too tired out for anymore attacks which he is bleeding out a lot* *the music stops so it's pure silence now* Sans: time for my special attack *special attack happens aka nothingness* Yep it's nothing, that means, it's not gonna be your turn ever so, we'll be here till the end of time. Ermac: No... *clutches fist* No. *Face turns huge and has a angry expression* NAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *runs at sans and gets teleported back to my original postition 5 times* Sans: nope you can't attack me it's not your turn nor will it ever be so yeah you're stuck here until you die from your wounds *Gets tired and falls asleep 10 minutes later* Ermac: *Smiles and chuckles and does a telekinetic slam but it misses* Sans: what did you want to damage me too bad take this! *grabs my slipper and throws it at ermac hitting ermac right in the face then the announcer says "Finish him" which is now sans's time to kill Ermac* (*Cue Starman from super smash bros melee & N64: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXmqmRoulCQ')' Sans: *raises ermac in the air and slams him around the walls ceilings and floors 25 times very quickly and summons the gaster blaster wheel at him which all hit him and finally slams him into impaling bones which ermac got impaled in the chest ending his life* *Sans walked to the dead body of ermac and looked at him* I am their Mercy i am their Vengeance i am determination i know you're made of love but i think I'm stronger than you! *he walked away* ''' '''K.O Results: *Sans is walking off on the left half of the screen going to grillby's ordering some ketchup and on the right half of the screen ermac's soul breaks and shatters into a millions of pieces* Boomstick: Holy Jeez, that was very brutal... W'iz: Sans won due to his constant dodging move and the karma retribution helped along remember sans can only deal 1 damage but with his karma retribution stole his invincibility through out the fight you may be asking how come ermac didn't attack him after sans woke up and dodged his first dodge, welp it's because he didn't know he could kill sans due to him battling long enough to see that no matter how much times he attacked sans kept dodging and he thought it was pointless to keep fighting so sans used that moment to kill ermac by using his slipper' Boomstick: i guess ermac wasn't BAD TO THE BONE to defeat sans after all! Wiz: The winner of this entire match is... Sans the skeleton! Next time on Death Battle: *Mario and luigi jump out of two warp pipes* Let's a go *and then they both landed on the stage* *Sonic jumps to the arena and lands and stands having his arm bend and fist next to his left shoulder smiling and then a dbz instant transmission sound effect happens and then with warp effects shadow appears with his chaos control holding the chaos emerald near his face* Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles